


The Seven Not So Deadly Sins

by spacewaste



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Light Smut, M/M, Private School AU, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewaste/pseuds/spacewaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrath. Gluttony. Pride. Envy. Greed. Lust. Sloth. The Seven Sins of Purgatory. In this tale, we show these wicked emotions through the lives of Nico di Angelo and Will Solace. However, when it comes to these two, these sins don't seem quite so sinful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seven Not So Deadly Sins

**Wrath**

Will Solace dabbed gently at the side of Nico di Angelo’s mouth with a damp wash cloth, eyebrows drawn together in an upset crease as he gazed at the bloated, unnatural swollen bump in the corner of Nico’s mouth and the dark shadow that streaked his right cheekbone. It was comfortingly quiet in Will’s dormitory, the only sound being the distant laughter of other private school students a few doors down.

Will sighed, putting down the cloth. “That’s the best I can do without a first- aid kit. It’s stopped bleeding, at least,” He tried to offer to stem his own guilt and not being able to help any more than he already had.

Nico’s lips quirked up into a whisper of a smile before dropping back into his usual half- scowl. His dark eyes were no longer shining with that furious, hectic glow that Will had seen earlier when he had found Nico battered and bruised, but were rather filled with an uncharacteristic warmth that made him look as kind as he truly was.

“It’s fine,” He said, brushing a hand along his discoloured cheekbone, before absently tucking a tress of his dark hair away from his olive-toned face. “Thanks for helping, I guess. You didn’t need to.”

Will’s expression morphed into a concerned glare. “If you stopped getting into fights than I wouldn’t need to patch you up,” He chastised, though there was no real strength behind his words. Nico never listened to Will’s advice, not once in all their years of knowing one another.

“If people stopped being jerks I wouldn’t need to get into fights,” Nico countered his frown prominent and making his face seem like it was made of hard marble.

Will sat down next to Nico cautiously, inwardly sighing as he felt Nico’s shoulders tense beside him. “What was the fight over?” He asked gently, pleading with his voice for Nico to open up and speak to him.

Nico turned to look at him, eyes hard and jaw clenched. Will looked back at him expectantly; gaze open as he tried to silently put Nico at ease. Slowly, the tension left Nico’s frame and his expression softened.

“It was a matter of pride,” He mumbled ambiguously, his expression blank “They deserved my wrath”. Will tilted his head to the side, his own downy locks of blond hair falling into azure eyes as he surveyed Nico with disapproval.

“Pride?” He asked, irritation growing his voice as he spoke. “You were being prideful and were beaten for it?” When Nico didn’t say anything, Will sighed in exasperation. “Nico!”

He ran a hand through his hair, looking heavenwards. Nico mumbled, too soft for Will to hear, making Will look at him. He was surprised to see Nico staring down at his lap, eyebrows furrowed. Will nudged him gently with his shoulder, speaking softly so Nico would know he wasn’t too mad at him.

“What was that?”

Nico looked up at him, and Will felt frozen to the spot by the intensity of his dark eyes. Nico’s jaw clenched again and he leaned forward slightly so that they were closer to one another.

“I said,” He murmured, “That it wasn’t _my_ pride I was protecting,” There was something fierce in his gaze as his eyes raked over Will’s face that made it hard for him to breath. He swallowed, hard, feeling warmth creep up slowly from his chest to his cheeks.

“O-oh,” Will said back, wincing at the sound of his too- loud, higher than normal pitched voice in the quiet dormitory room. Despite knowing the answer, he asked his desperate question anyways. “Whose pride were you protecting then?”

That ghost of a smile flickered across Nico’s face again, and he gently reached up, smoothing his hand along Will’s jaw and resting it on his cheek. He leaned forward, until Will could see the faint golden freckles that dusted Nico’s nose and under his eyes.

“Whose do you think, Solace?” Nico asked, and Will smiled as Nico pressed his bruised lips to Will’s own softly.

 

**Gluttony**

“I don’t understand how you can eat that junk,” Will said, watching Nico shove a three crispy, golden fries into his mouth. “You must know how bad it is for you.”

Nico grinned and swallowed his mouthful of food. “You ordered stuff as well!” He said, pointing to Will’s meal, which consisted of a salad and a chicken wrap. The bright scarlet and gold fast- food emblem beamed up at him, thanking him for buying it’s body- harming products.

Will shrugged, unable to be too irritated when Nico was smiling the way he was. “I have a salad while you have a cheeseburger,” He said, leaning over to poke Nico in the shoulder playfully. “It’s a tad different, di Angelo.”

“If you say so, Solace,” Nico grinned again, before he began munching on another handful of fries.

Will sighed in exasperation, picking up his fork to begin eating. He picked up his smoothie a moment later and took a sip of the strawberry flavour, only to cry out in indignation as the straw was taken out of his mouth. Nico raised his eyebrows at Will’s outraged expression as he sucked on the straw, taking large gulps of the drink.

“You said you didn’t want one when I bought them,” Will said grumpily.

Nico grinned again, a wicked thing with hidden mischief barely concealed behind it. Secretly, the sight of that smile thrilled Will. Nico used to be so hostile all the time, since his sister died when he was eleven, but over the last two years he had been opening up and becoming friendlier. Every time Will saw a genuine smile on Nico’s face it made him want to squeal like a school girl.

“I didn’t,” He said simply, sucking on the end of the straw again. “Besides, isn’t this the kind of thing that couples do?” His eyes flashed with certain vulnerability, as if he were unsure what proper dating etiquette was. It was unimaginably sweet, but Will was incredibly embarrassed by the blunt question all the same.

Will felt blood burst violently under the skin of his cheeks. He hid his furiously face behind a bite of his chicken wrap. Once he was sure his cheeks were only slightly pink, he answered Nico’s question, smiling wide enough that his jaw hurt. “I suppose so,”

Nico smiled, looking relieved. He gave a gasp of surprise when Will leaned forward and put his mouth around the edge of the straw. Their faces were barely an inch about, and Will was watching him with a challenge in his cerulean eyes.

When he pulled back, Will felt victorious in seeing a fiery blush on Nico’s own face. It wasn’t often that he saw such an expression gracing the other and for some petty reason made him rather proud.

Nico mumbled something about stupid boyfriends and it was Will’s turn to grin.

 

**Pride**

Will stood with Lou Ellen, his best friend of four years, near the buffet table at his school’s Halloween dance. He was dressed in a black tank top, black leather pants and elevator boots with a heavy scarlet coat slung over his shoulders. In his hair were blond extensions; braided and resting between his shoulder blades, in his eyes were bright gold contact lenses, both the hair and contacts courtesy of Lou Ellen, who was in the drama club.

Lou Ellen had laughed her arse off when Will had told her what he wanted to go as, but Will had simply brushed off her laughter. It was his last year of high school, his last year of dressing exactly how he wanted for Halloween, and so help him and his little otaku heart, he dressed as Edward Elric.

When Nico had seen him, he had rolled his eyes with a smile and said that he was impressed by the authenticity of the costume. He, of course, knew that Will was dressing as the FullMetal Alchemist, but had refused flat- out to be Will’s Winry or Alphonse. Will sulked terribly about it, even saying Nico could go as Mustang if he wanted, but Nico said he already had a costume, though he did not sound too happy about it.

Will had to contain himself from kissing Nico when he laid eyes on him.

Somehow, Nico’s sister Hazel had convinced the boy to come to the party dressed as an angel. He wore a simple, loose cotton long- sleeved shirt and white pants, his hair groomed perfectly. He did not wear large wings, instead, on his shoes he had small wings that seemed to mimic the design of the Greek god Hermes messenger shoes.   
What really made the outfit perfect, however, was the golden circlet that rested around his head. Will had no idea where Nico had gotten it from, but it was beautiful and made the perfect halo. Even the heavy scowl Nico had on his face all night couldn’t ruin how pretty he looked.

“Hello, earth to Will,” Lou Ellen’s loud voice and the gentle prod of the staff she was holding broke through Will’s thoughts. Lou Ellen gazed at him through her heliotrope purple contacts. Will noticed she had lowered the mage’s hood of her cloak so that the deep purple material hung thick around her neck.

“What?” He asked, before scolding himself for not being politer. Lou Ellen raised her eyebrows and smirked slightly, jerking her head towards the dance floor.

“Your darling boy is being forced to dance.” She said and Will looked curiously to see Hazel dragging Nico onto the dance floor.

He stood and watched as a high- speed, old fashioned song came on, and smiling in amusement at the resigned look that Nico was currently sporting. His lips parted in surprise when Nico gave his arms and legs a shake and started dancing.

The song was extremely fast and cheerful, and accordingly, Hazel and Nico danced with one another in such a frenzied, bouncy way that Will wanted to get up and start dancing too. However, he knew he would look like an amateur compared to the siblings- especially when they tossed one another around like that.

Will wished he could remember the name of the music and dancing style. It was upbeat, infectious and made him smile at the way they moved in such a passé, wonderful way.  Unable to stop himself, Will laughed in delight.

He wished he was able to dance with Nico like that, causing that wonderful gleam to come to his eyes and brighten his entire face with this dance’s feverish energy. He really was jealous of such a great display, wishing he could be just as good as his boyfriend. He knew he would never be like Nico- strong, stubborn, respected by many, adorable- but he was just privileged to be this remarkable person’s object of affections.

When the song ended and the siblings stopped dancing, both out of breath from their awesome dancing, everyone applauded and whooped, causing them to blush. Now that the music had stopped, the two realised that they had everyone’s attention. They both quickly scurried off the dance floor, Nico grinning sheepishly while Will beamed at him.

“What _was_ that?” Will asked in amazement, pulling Nico towards him, ignoring the other boy’s protests that he was sweaty. Nico shrugged, smiling up at Will with that flushed, joyful expression that he had been wearing through the dance.

“Swing dancing,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I know it looked really silly, but it’s a lot of fun-“

“Are you kidding?” Will exclaimed excitedly, squeezing Nico’s waist. “That was so cool!”

Nico gaped at him before smiling and rolling his eyes. “I’ll teach you some time,” He promised.

Will squealed (in what he would later admit was not a very manly way) and hugged Nico tightly, kissing him quickly. ‘You are the _best_!”

Nico laughed and pat the back of Will’s head gently. “I know I am,” He said. “Now let go before Coach Hedge hits us with his bat.”

 

**Envy**

Will furiously threw open the door to his dormitory, slamming it shut behind him harshly. His roommate, Jake Mason, looked up and frowned at his livid expression. He closed his laptop, placing it on his bedside table before patting the spot next to him on his bed. Immediately, Will threw himself on it, screaming into the pillow.

“Dude,” Jake said, rubbing his back soothingly. “What happened to you?”

Will rolled over so he was on his side and looked up at Jake with large, watery eyes. He saw Jake’s entire demeanour soften and eagerly crawled into the boy’s arms when he offered him a hug. He couldn’t help the frustrated tears that welled in his eyes and he sniffled.

“Will?” Jake asked softly, gently prodding him to speak.

“Do you think I’m stupid,” Will mumbled, his voice muffled by Jake’s muscular chest. “For being jealous that Nico enjoys spending time with Jason Grace more than me?”

He didn’t hear an answer for a few beats and realised Jake was seriously considering his question.

“I think that it’s not stupid to be upset,” Jake said, his words slow as if he was careful of what to say. “You can’t control your emotions. But I don’t think anything is going on between them, Will.”

Will looked away glumly. “I know _that._ It’s just, since the Halloween party, Nico has been spending all his free time with Jason and I just…” He held onto Jake tighter. “I _miss_ him.” He admitted in a small voice.

Jake sighed, running his hand up and down Will’s back as a way to silently comfort him. “Have you told him this?”

“Yes- I mean, I tried to, but…”

Jake gave him a slight smile. “Why don’t you try that when you see him next?” His smile turned into a cheeky grin within the next moment. “But before that- guess who downloaded the complete three seasons of Avatar: The Legend of Korra?”

Will smiled, cheering up considerably at Jake’s advice and the prospect of watching the continuation of his favourite show. He was always a bit of a pop culture nerd. He threw his arms around Jake’s neck, his weight causing Jake to fall backwards.

Jake laughed and held Will’s sides so that his arms weren’t trapped. He smiled at Will’s beam and laugh, glad to cheer his friend up.

A soft, awkward cough caught their attention and the two boys turned their heads towards the door to see Nico standing there, a guarded expression on his face.

Will perked up even more at the sight of his boyfriend; he got up and walked over to him, giving him a hug that Nico stiffly returned. Over his shoulder, Nico narrowed his eyes at Jake, who instantly understood what Nico was concerned about. He raised his hands in a placating manner, but Nico still seemed miffed.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come to my dormitory,” Nico said to Will, slightly louder than he usually would, so that Jake would hear. Jake merely shook his head- honestly; Nico had nothing to feel threatened about, like, at all. Will definitely wasn’t Jake’s time- for one, he was male. “I was thinking of watching that new animated movie you were talking about.”

Will seemed to liven up even more and jumped at the offer. All traces of tears and anger were gone at the prospect of spending time with his boyfriend. “Sure! Oh…” He turned to Jake, looking apologetic. “Jake, can we watch Korra a different time…?”

Jake waved a hand airily. “Of course, man.” He smiled. “I’ll see you whenever you get back unless I’m asleep.”

Will grinned and let Nico drag him out of the room, calling a quick ‘bye!’ over his shoulder. He glanced at Nico, and was surprised to see the annoyed look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Nico shook his head, giving him a forced smile.

“Nothing, it’s fine,” Nico said quickly, too quickly to be comforting and real. Will doesn’t push it though; he knows Nico will say something when he’s ready.

It turns out that Nico is ready to talk about it half-way through Big Hero 6, while Will’s head is in his lap and his eyes bright on the animated characters.

“Comfortable there?” He asked, his tone starting off teasing. Will smiled and hummed, saying that yes, he was very comfortable.

“I hope I’m more comfortable to lie on than Jake Mason,” Nico said, and his voice had lost some of its teasing tone and had become edgier.

Will sat up, frowning slightly and giving Nico a look, as if he had said the strangest thing in the world. “What do you mean?”

Nico turned his head to the side so that Will couldn’t see his eyes, though the downwards turn of his mouth gave away his feelings. “Just that you two looked really _cosy_ before.” He said, and Will knew that he didn’t imagine the bitterness in Nico’s voice.

For some reason, Nico’s blatant jealousy made him smile. If Nico was jealous of Jake, than well, Will really had nothing to fear from Jason. Catching Nico by surprise, Will leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a warm kiss, deepening it when Nico sighed softly into his mouth and parted his lips.

He caught Nico’s bottom lip in between his teeth and sucked gently before releasing it and lovingly pressed their lips together again in a shorter kiss. He leaned back to see Nico slightly flushed, looking at him at him with a tenderness that was nearly achingly beautiful.

“I love you,” Will murmured, pressing Nico into a kiss again. Against his lips, Nico smiled.

“I love you too,”

 

**Greed**

When Will and Nico stood outside Will’s dormitory a few hours later, Will said goodnight and went to turn, only to have his collar grabbed by Nico and dragged down into a heated kiss. Will stood in complete surprise for a moment before sliding his hands to rest on Nico’s waist, kissing him back.

He ended up picking Nico up because he realised Nico was standing on his tip- toes. Nico gave a puff of annoyance that held no real malice behind it and kiss Will again, running his hands through his hair softly and tangling them in the locks at the nape of Will’s neck. As if to copy what Will had done earlier, Nico sucked on Will’s bottom lip, nibbling on it lightly. Will moaned the sound low and husky as he pressed Nico closer to him.

Nico broke away from the kiss to nibble lightly on the side of Will’s neck, Will tilting his head to the side so more skin was bare. Somehow, he had become pressed against the door, with Nico mouthing at his neck, the only sound to be heard being Will’s ragged breathing and wet sucking sounds as Nico kissed him.

Nico pulled away after a few long moments filled with encouraging fingers running through his hair and down his back. He stepped back and admired Will’s flustered state, looking from his rumpled hair and flushed cheeks to down at his weakened knees. A smirk grazed his features.

“There,” He said, with smugness that he was usually lacking. “Now everyone will know that you’re mine,”

Will reached out meekly; wanting nothing more in his dazed and aroused state to kiss Nico again. But the other boy merely shook his head and gave Will a kiss on the cheek. He said a quiet, gentle goodbye and left, walking down the corridor with a proud swing to his hips.

Will walked into his bedroom slowly, eyes zeroing in on the only light in the room, being Jake’s laptop. He had his headphones on, and Will could hear battle music from the door. Jake was very into movies with lots of fighting and plot.

He walked over to Jake and waved a hand in front of the laptop to say goodnight, as was custom between the roommates. Jake looked up and his, taking out an earbud and pausing his movie. “Hey bro. How was your date?”

Will flushed at the word ‘date’ but nodded nonetheless. “It was good.”

Jake’s eyes trailed down to Will’s neck and he grinned cheekily. “Nico’s the possessive sort, then?” He asked, gesturing to the dark mark on Will’s neck.

Will blushed brightly and told him to shut up, then said goodnight before going to bed.

 

**Lust**

Will and Nico were lying on Nico’s bed, Nico lying half- way on top of him. Will was combing his fingers through Nico’s hair while their lips meshed together slowly. Languidly, Will ran his hands down Nico’s back to rest just above his bottom, making Nico smile into the kiss.

Nico nipped Will’s bottom lip and sat up, hair rumpled and eyes warm as he gazed down at his boyfriend. “I thought you came over so that we could watch Into the Woods?”

Will hummed and kissed Nico’s jaw. “I suppose I did,” He smiled, tucking a lock of Nico’s hair behind his ear. He sat up and reopened his laptop, which he had closed when he had felt the urge to kiss Nico earlier.

They started watching the movie, Nico resting against Will with the laptop on his lap. After a while though, he said quietly. “Do you think…?”

“Hm?” Will asked, eyes still trained on the show though he was giving Nico his attention. Nico was quiet for a moment, and then he started again.

“Do you think… that we’re… ready for sex?” He asked, looking up at Will.

Will choked, the question taking him completely by surprise. He paused the movie and looked down at Nico, raising his eyebrows. “What?”

Nico flushed, looking away awkwardly. “I just- we’ve been dating for a few months now, and I guess I just- thought that-“

Will kissed the top of his head. “I get what you mean,” He paused, thinking thoughtfully. “Well… I guess it really depends on whether _you_ think you’re comfortable enough to have sex.”

Nico fiddled with the ring on his finger before looking back at Will and cuddling into him. “I think I’m really comfortable with you,” He said and kissed Will’s jaw. “But… do you think we should…?” He trailed off, looking up at Will with slightly widened eyes like Will would know the answer to all of his questions.

Will looked heavenwards, trying to think up a response. “Erm, well, I don’t know to be perfectly honest.” He looked down at Nico again. “Maybe… we should… try?” He mumbled and Nico’s expression was surprised for a moment before a slow smile spread across his face.

“Sure…” Experimentally, he reached up and kissed Will softly, before he began trailing his lips in butterfly kisses down Will’s throat. Will chuckled at Nico’s enthusiasm and shyness, looping his arms around Nico’s middle and holding him closer. Nico bit down gently on Will’s collarbone.

Will’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation and he gave a small sigh of appreciation as Nico’s feather- light fingertips ghosted under his shirt and smoothed along his taut stomach. Will spread his thighs apart so that Nico would fit between them and used one hand to cup Nico’s cheek, bringing him up into a kiss.

The kiss was slightly awkward at first, and then Nico pressed his lips closer, angling his head to the side and suddenly Will’s bottom lip fit perfectly between both of Nico’s and electricity seared through his body. Nico’s fingers brushed over his nipples and Will arched off the bed slightly at the sensation, and fisted a hand in the back of Nico’s silky hair, his other cradling the side of Nico’s face.

Nico, as was common of him, grasped Will’s bottom lip in between both of his and sucked, smiling as Will shivered and tried to suppress any needy sounds that escaped him. It felt like a bird was frantically trying to make its way out of his chest, beating rapidly and painful. Nico’s mouth pressed down harder, and Will could feel the slight tremor in his fingertips as he reached down and pulled Will’s shirt up.

They parted, just long enough for Will to throw his shirt onto the floor, before they tangled together, legs pressed tightly against one another, their hips clashing roughly, gasps of air being shared between them.

Nico’s breath hitched as Will rubbed at his crotch hesitantly, his cheeks flushed, eyes closed and mouth open. A whimper of a sound escaped him and left Will feeling as if he were high. A heady feeling enveloped him, an irrepressible urge and before he could think, he had unzipped Nico’s pants and encased Nico with his warm hand.

Nico moaned and kissed Will with less grace than usual, holding onto Will’s arm while panting at the feeling of having a hand wrapped around him. He rocked his hips, tilting his head back. Will couldn’t keep his eyes off his face, off such beauty for too long.

“Will…” Nico murmured, rolling his hips again. His hand fumbled with the button to Will’s pants, shakily drawing the zipper down and Will could hardly breathe when Nico squeezed him lightly. Will arched upwards off the bed, kissing Nico, once, twice, three times, except all the kisses are somehow connected and Will gives his wrist a twist with much certainty that makes Nico’s hips snap forward, his mouth opening in a silent cry.

Nico mimicked Will’s hand movements, and Will couldn’t help the slight moans that escaped him. It didn’t matter that his foot was cramping or that his heart was beating far too fast, all that mattered was the sweet face in front of him and the hand on his cock. Nico cried out sharply at another tug, and then he collapsed forward so his forehead rested on Will’s chest.

Fiery warmth exploded within his stomach and blinded him with exquisite pleasure, leaving him breathless and warm and sticky. Slowly, the white spots in his eyes cleared away and Will realised what had just happened.

He quickly took his hand out of Nico’s pants and stared at it over Nico’s shoulder, utterly amazed by the sight in a way that he would later think was somewhat creepy. He brought his hand to his mouth and gave an experimental lick, grimacing at the slightly salty taste.

Nico groaned and buried his face in Will’s chest. “Please don’t tell m you’re tasting my come,” He said and Will flushed. He went to pat Nico’s head and then stopped because of what was on his hand.

Slowly, Nico raised himself up to look at Will. He was still flushed and dishevelled, but there was a euphoric look of delight on his face that made Will joyous.

“I think that’s enough for today,” Nico said after a few moments of silence. Will smiled warmly and leaned up to kiss him.

“Yeah,” He agreed, then chuckled. “I don’t think I can move.”

Nico smiled and laughed in a way that was close to a giggle. “Yeah, me neither.”

“Do you want to sleep?” Will asked. Nico nodded, settling back down on top of him.

“We can clean up in the morning,” He mumbled into Will’s neck. They were quiet, and then. “I love you, Will.”

“I love you too,” Will said immediately, smiling tenderly at the tip of Nico’s head.

 

**Sloth**

Will woke before Nico, which was predictable, as he was an early riser and Nico was… not. How often had Will seen Nico at breakfast, looking like death and glaring like Lucifer? He smiled into Nico’s hair, cuddling close to him, knowing the answer was far to many times to count.

He knew he would have to get up eventually, after all, he would need to go back to his dormitory to shower and change, but he didn’t particularly want to move. Nico was clinging to him tightly, his hands pressed to Will’s bare back and a leg thrown over Will’s thigh. He was breathing lightly onto Will’s neck, causing Will to smile even more and kiss the top of his head.

He really did love this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> If you had any questions/ fic requests/ wanted to tell me what you thought, all you have to do is comment!


End file.
